Circle the Bad Man
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: When Wesker discovers a report about orphans that have a vaccine of death in their body, he decides he wants it for himself. But the orphans play a deadly game and the price of losing isn't worth the risk. "Children, you lost the game..."


_**Circle the Bad Man**_

_A Vocaloid/Resident Evil crossover, based on the Vocaloid song Circle You, Circle You._

**QUICK AN: **_RE fans should check out 'Circle You, Circle You' on YouTube by lordxwillie to see what this story is based on. Vocaloid fans, I know that the Vocaloids have natural hair colour of purple, white, green, blue and so on, but for the sake of this crossover, the Vocaloids are normal humans and their hair changed into these colours due to the experimenting. You'll see what I mean as we get into the story._

_My first real crossover story! ;O Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

"Sir, we've uncovered something interesting."

Albert Wesker pushed his glasses up and faced the scientist who approached him. "What is it?" he grunted.

"I was searching through old Umbrella logs from the days of the first founder and...well, take a look," the woman said, giving Wesker the papers. The blond man stared at the papers and read them silently.

_Project Immortality._

_The children from the orphanage proved to be excellent guinea pigs for the assignment. The game they play makes choosing children easy. The winners are able to keep playing, but the one who loses comes with us and we take a limb to see if the immortality experiment is successful. The blond girl has lost her arm and a lot of blood from it, but amazingly she still lives! However, when we tried to take the head of the blue haired girl, she died. This proves nothing can survive without their head. _

_The children's hair have appeared to change colours. This could be a possible side effect from the experimenting. _

"Immortality?" Wesker questioned. "Umbrella conducted experiments of immortality?"

"Yes sir. It was carried out in extreme secrecy using orphans to test the experiments. They used the brains and blood of some orphans to make the experiment work."

"And they succeeded...why is there no record of this? This is amazing! With immortality, we could change the way the human race works!" Wesker exclaimed. In the back of his mind, he was also plotting to use the immortality experiment for himself.

"There are further details..." the woman came up next to Wesker's chair and shifted through the papers. "There. This was the last log."

Wesker narrowed his eyes and read the writing.

_Yes, we have succeeded, but something has gone horribly wrong._

_The children have lost their eye colour and they continue to play, although we have finished the experiment. Their sanity appears to be faltering as well. They have invited us to play with them as well and circled us before we could answer._

_"Who surrounds you everywhere?" they chanted. _

_When they decided on a loser, they pulled the scientist out of the circle and slashed him...with our own knives! These children are dangerous and we believe the vaccine has made them lose their mind, as well as the process._

_The orphanage is isolated, which is why it was the perfect place to experiment. No one ever comes to this orphanage now and I can only pray they never do. We have locked the children up in the secret room in the very back. They must never be found. My only hope is their insanity will destroy them, or the vaccine wears out._

"This was a long time ago..." Albert scoffed.

"Yes sir, but the immortality vaccine seems to be true. There is a possibility these children are still there," the woman said.

_"And if they are, their bodies hold eternal life," _Wesker thought. "Get an R&D team ready. I want to find these children and extract the vaccine from their bodies."

"But sir..."

"DO IT NOW."

Albert sighed as the woman raced out of the room. Stupid and clueness subordinates. They were only useful for finding him information and keeping him from getting in harm's way. Soon it wouldn't matter, though. With the G-Virus and the vaccine of immortality in his body, he would become unstoppable. Not even Chris Redfield could defeat him.

He may have failed to get the T-Virus out of Alexia, but he would not fail to get the vaccine from a bunch of children.

"This is the place," the pilot announced. He landed the chopper in the middle of a forest on the far side of the Arkley Mountains that no one ever dared to walk through.

Wesker looked up from the reports he was studying and his eyes befell a creepy sight: a very old and creaky building with so much overgrowth that it looked impassable. The windows that were visible were covered with dust and dirt that made looking in or out impossible. The shutters were falling off the hinges and some were already on the ground below the windows. It looked like no living thing could find it hospitable enough for more than a day.

"Is this really the place?" Wesker questioned.

"Yes sir. This is where the Umbrella scientists conducted the experiments on the children."

"It wouldn't hurt to look around," a member of the R&D team added.

"I don't need you to tell me that," Wesker snapped. He looked at the building again and got out of the helicopter. "I've come this far to find a bunch of brats who have immortality. If they're here, their lives are mine. Move out!"

The team of scientists hurried off the chopper and the pilot turned the engines off. Wesker stepped off as well and approached the building. Before he could even open the door, the rusted hinges gave way and the door fell down inside the building.

"That's one way of entering," one of the scientists said. A few others around him snickered. Wesker growled under his breath and went inside.

"Ew..." a woman scientist said, looking at the halls. "Look at all this mold and decay. When was the last time anyone did any cleaning?"

"Probably fifty years ago," another scientist chimed in. "Hard to believe anyone lived here."

"Correction," Wesker snapped. "Lives here. Those impudent brats with immortal life are still here."

"Boss, are you sure? Look at this place. Nothing could find this livable except for rodents."

"I'm sure," Wesker said gruffly. He did NOT like to be questioned.

One scientist had strayed ahead of the group and made a disgusted face. "Hey! There's blood over here!"

"Blood?"

"Yeah!" the scientist said. He tore his eyes away and saw the blood made a path into a darkened room. "And it's making a trail into some weird room here!"

"Follow it," Wesker ordered. The scientist gulped and did what he was told. When it got too dark to see, he took a small flashlight out of his pocket and shone it around until he saw something...something that would change everything for these scientists.

A hidden door.

The knob was also bloodstained and the scientist shuddered to think he might have to touch it. The evidence was all too clear: something had gone on here and people had died. How else do you explain all the blood splatters everywhere?

"Ah...it seems you found what we're looking for," Wesker sneered. He and the team had come up behind the unsuspecting scientist and made him jump nervously. "Go on. Open the door."

The scientist grimaced and pulled out a rubber glove from his pocket and putting it on before touching the knob. He jiggled the knob a few times before it opened. A strange sight greeted the Umbrella scientists. Ten small children stared up at them all with curious eyes. Most of the children had odd hair colours, such as green, pink, purple, blue and silver. Each of their eyes appeared hollow and dead, almost depressing. They all wore ragged and bloodstained clothes with many tears in them that looked suspiciously like knife holes.

A child with green hair in pigtails approached them. "...Are you here to play?"

"No, of course not," Wesker snapped.

"We've been waiting for you to come visit us for so long!" a blond haired girl chirped with a smile. "So long!" She stretched her right arm out and the scientists realized it was her only arm.

"We're so happy! So happy!" a slightly taller brown haired girl added. The children moved forward with their arms outstretched. One scientist looked up from the children and stared at her boss.

"Did they know we were coming?"

"Impossible. They can't communicate with the outside world," Wesker replied. He looked at the girl with green pigtails. "How did you know we were coming?" he demanded.

"You said you would come back!" the girl smiled. "Now we can all play together again!"

"What games will we play? Can I guess?" a pink haired girl asked.

A boy with short blue hair grinned. "You know what game, Luka! You know what game!"

"Yes! It's the game we always used to play!" a blond haired boy with bandages wrapped around his head added.

"Circle you! Circle you!" a girl with a silver ponytail said through her own bandages.

"Circle you! Circle you!" another girl with pink pigtails shaped like drills chimed in.

"Circle you! Circle you!" Now it was a boy who spoke, a boy with long purple hair and maddened eyes.

"Circle you! Circle you!" a girl with a blond ponytail tied to the side of her head added. Now all the children had surrounded one of the scientists, the man who had opened the door. They each held hands and danced around the man, chanting their strange song.

"Sir, what are they doing?"

"I'm...not sure," Wesker hated to admit it, but he was mystified.

"Before the moon sets again, you can play with us until then! Circle you! Circle you! Who surrounds you everywhere?" they asked.

"Um...you children do," the scientist replied.

That was the wrong reply. All the children stopped singing and glared at him. The green haired girl shook her head and separated from the circle to retrieve something in the corner.

"Miku! Miku!" the silver haired cried out gleefully.

"He lost the game!" the one armed girl shouted.

"You know the rules!" the brown haired girl cried.

"Yes, I know the rules," Miku said. She bent down to pick something up and faced the scientist who was still inside the circle. "Haku, Rin, Meiko..._don't let him get away._"

"Wh-what are you doing?" the scientist stammered.

"You know the rules," the purple haired boy informed him, his grin growing wider and more creepy. "You lose the game, you lose a body part."

The whole team gasped and Wesker stepped forward. "What is this nonsense? What game is this?"

"Circle you, circle you," Miku said. The object in her hand was now in full sight. It was a very thick butcher knife. "What shall we take off now?" she sang cheerfully. "An arm? A hand? A foot or a leg?"

"Will you survive? Will you survive?" the girl with pigtails chanted.

"Sir...those reports weren't kidding...these children are crazy!" a scientist whispered to Wesker. "We have to get out of here. We should never have come here!"

"Silence," Wesker ordered. "They may be deranged, but they are still only children. And we can overpower them." He demonstrated this by pushing forward and grabbing Miku's hand...the same one holding the knife. The child lashed out at him and gave him a deep cut. Wesker stumbled back, more out of surprise than pain, and Miku rushed forward towards the scientist that had "lost the game". She swung her knife up and brought it down, cutting off the left arm completely.

While the scientist fell down, clutching the socket where his arm used to be, the children cheered and began circling the entire team. Their sweet smiles were more terrifying than cute and Miku stared poking at certain scientists with her blade. Blood began to flow but the children only giggled and laughed gleefully instead of being afraid.

"Circle you! Circle you!"

_"If I kill them, the vaccine may become useless," _Wesker thought. _"But if I try to capture them, they might cut my arms off."_

"Someone must always lose...and give up a body part," Miku whispered. Wesker realized he was the only one left alive and he gritted his teeth.

"No child is going to get the best of me," the mad man snapped. Miku screamed and started slashing at him with the blade. Only the G-Virus's effects made Wesker fast enough to dodge the slices. He grabbed Miku's hand and the other children screamed at him. A blue haired boy ran forward with another machete and cut Wesker's hand off his arm. Wesker fell back, growling in pain and grabbed his amputated hand.

"You little brats!" Wesker made a move towards the door and shoved aside a pink haired girl. All the children were chasing him now and Wesker had to find a way of stopping them. With his only good hand, he put the barricade back up on the door and locked the room up again. The children's voices echoed from behind the closed doors with cries of _please play with us! _and _come back! Come back! _But Wesker knew, if he went back in there, they would tear his body apart.

He had to get out of here. This was a mistake he refused to admit he made. Now some of his best scientists were dead and his hand was torn off of his body. If word got out about this, he was going to be ruined.

_"No one is ever to know...and if someone does know, I'll kill them," _Wesker decided. He limped back to the helicopter and ordered liftoff, already planning on killing the pilot when the time was right.

_Leave the children to destroy themselves_

_or they will destroy you._

Inside the orphanage, the children were starting to cry. None of them had seen another human being in so long and were so happy to have new playmates. Now they were all gone and dead. Why did they have to die? None of them died when they lost a body part, except for poor Ruko when she had her head torn off.

The children didn't understand. They had been alive for so long and playing their game. It was all _harmless _fun. Sure it hurt, but a little pain would go a long way.

That's what those people in white coats said sixty years ago.

_Let's play again._

_You lost the game._

_

* * *

_

**I LOVE Circle You, Circle You. It's creepy and evil. :O**

**When I was watching it, I had the image of the scientists being from Umbrella from maybe Alfred and Alexia Ashford's grandfather's time. Since the song doesn't say who these scientists were, it seemed like a good plot device.**

**According to what people say, this is one of the many songs that represent pain and suffering that was inflicted on people during world war two. There must have been secret experiments carried out on orphans that no one knew about at the time and no one would know about until much later. I've seen documentaries about this sort of stuff, so it seems to be true.**

**Read and review.**

_**You lost the game. ;D**_


End file.
